Breaking the ice
by YamiStarFireDemon
Summary: Kaiba meets a girl that just might be able to break the ice that envelops his heart. However, not is what it seems to be when ancient magic is involved, and the events that led to Duelist Kingdom unfold.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!! No, I don't own Kaiba either (though I really would like to........ ^_^ ) I do own Azizia (my OC). I am open to suggestions, but flames will be used to cook ramen (though I don't like being flamed, so please don't)  
  
OHAYO!!! This is my second attempt at a fanfic (cuz I have commitment issues) It takes place before the series when Seto went to the Intercontinental competition in NYC. This is the first of many with Aziza that I will (eventually) write. (PS- I'm using the Japanese names for the characters)  
  
Japanese "" English Ancient Egyptian '' thoughts ***** Change in scenery/time (.....) Extra info/ my comments that I put in for the heck of it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seto Kaiba looked around the crowded terminal of LaGuardia Airport. The long flight from Japan (with stops in China, Paris, and a layover in London) had drained him of most of his sleep, so now he just sat in the food court sipping on a frapachino (from the nearby Starbucks) and watched the people go in and out of the terminal. Getting bored of that, he turned his attention to a young woman not far away fiddling with her cell phone.  
She was about his age; tall, thin, and had short, dark hair. Her denim skirt covered most of her legs, with about a few inches to spare. When she threw her head back in frustration, Seto caught sight of the dark purple spaghetti top that she wore. Glaring with a look of pure hatred, the girl threw her cell phone into her tote bag and looked around until her gaze fell on Seto. Blue met green as a strange feeling came over the CEO. Looking away, the woman got up out of her seat and walked toward Seto, whose eyes never left her face.  
"Excuse me," he heard her say. "Do you have a cell phone I can borrow for a second?" He looked up at her and saw her face more clearly. Her face was lightly tanned, and had a beautiful glow to it. A pair of bright green eyes gazed down at the brunette from under the dark bangs of her hair.  
The CEO was lost. He had never traveled outside of Japan, and he was sure he would remember her if they went to school with each other (a photographic memory that Gozaburo had trained... maybe his methods were good for something after all...), and yet.... He couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her before... Then he felt a poke in his shoulder. He looked up at those green orbs and remembered her question.  
Sorry, he said. My phone doesn't work here.... The quizzical look on her face caused him to stop. Then he realized it: He was still speaking in Japanese! When he spoke again, he did so in English (yet another one of Gozaburo's training: learning English, French, Latin, and Spanish).  
"I'm sorry," he tried again. "My phone works on a different frequency than the one in America." The girl smiled sympathetically.  
"I know the feeling," she said. "My cell never works unless you stand still and on one foot." Her giggle was quiet, almost inaudible. "You speak English well for someone from Japan."  
Seto almost gasped. Here he was, in a strange airport in a strange land, and here she was, a complete stranger who knew his language! But why, he pondered, did she look confused when he first spoke? If she knew Japanese, why didn't she answerer back? Her soft voice broke through his thoughts.  
"Are you here for the Intercontinental?"  
Seto nodded, taking a sip of his frozen coffee. She plopped down in the empty chair across from him and extended her hand. "I'm Zia."  
"Ka-Seto Kaiba," he answered, taking her hand. The feeling returned again.... like he knew her from a distant memory in time and space. He could smell her perfume. It wasn't the stuff that made you dizzy and lightheaded, nor was it put on heavily like the girls at school did. A faint rose sent with a hint of lavender and spices filled his nostrils and played with his sences. This feeling..... this sent..... he knew this.... he remembered it..... but from where?  
"Really," she was saying, gently removing her hand from Kaiba's. She looked around, spotted a gentlemen in a black suit with a sign written in Arabic. "It looks like my ride is here." She stood up and picked up her duffel bag.  
Seto stood as well. Zia turned toward him and bowed. It was a pleasure to meet you, Kaiba-sama. Then she turned around and walked toward the dude in the suit. As he watched her glide across the mezzanine, he cursed himself. He didn't like the fact that he let his guard down... and for a total stranger! 'A beautiful one at that,' a voice in the back of his head spoke softly, causing him to curse himself again.  
While our CEO was standing there cursing himself, a man tapped him on the shoulder. Half twitching at this, Kaiba turned around to find himself staring at a black-suited man. He was grey-haired, with a mustache and looked old enough to be Gozaburo's father (^_^ heh heh heh ... ).  
Mr. Kaiba, the old geezer said, his voice hoarse and scratchy. I am Crochet, head of security for Mr. Crawford.  
It's about time. Seto replied. I had the feeling that you weren't gonna show up.  
Crochet bowed. Many apologies, sir. The traffic in New York is worse than that of Tokyo. He took the grey roller suitcase from beside Kaiba. Fallow me, please. The CEO complied, and the man led him out too a black stretch limo; the driver came from his perch (leaning on the vehicle) to open the door for them. Crochet handed the luggage to him and allowed Kaiba to get in. He then climbed in, sitting on the leather bench seat across form the brunette. After a few minutes, they were off.  
  
As the black Mercedes neared the stop light, the driver glanced back at his young rider. Ever since they left the airport, a veil of silence hung in the car. Lucca had never seen her be this quiet before. She didn't look ill or harmed in any way, but he knew something was troubling the young guardian.  
"Did you have a nice flight, Miss Kurrak?" No answer. As he stopped for the light, he heard a soft voice come from the depths of the back seat.  
"The flight was fine," she said, and looking out the window. In her eyes, he saw a flash of sadness. When it came to flying, she was fine, but because of the incident more than a year earlier, she was still a bit uneasy about flying overseas.  
"Who's you're new boyfriend?" Lucca smiled mischievously as he saw a light blush cover her face.  
"He is not my boyfriend," she said, becoming suddenly interested in the hem of her top- a key sign that she was nervous. "He is Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp."  
"So you've met him before?" The light turned green, and the car was off again, heading toward the tunnel. She blushed darker.  
"No," she said. "He's in the news now and then.... I've also heard about him from my cousin."  
Lucca smiled as he remembered the picture she always kept in her wallet; the one of a grinning, gawky girl and a rather short, spiky-haired boy posing in front of the beach. They had the same dark, raven colored hair, but while his eyes were sparkling and full of child-like innocence, her equally sparkling eyes were green and held a haunting depth to them. The picture was taken about a year after her father had died... poor kid never really got over it.  
They had now entered the tunnel. Light after light crossed over the silent car. The young Arab glanced back now and then to his passenger, now searching through her purse. She pulled out a small leather, rectangular box. Fliping the lid on a short side, she slid out one of her most prized possessions: her dueling deck. Shuffling the cards, she spoke, but this time in the language of long ago.  
"This competition is not like the others," she said softly, still shuffling. "for there is more at stake than a simple title. I fear that the outcome will be worse than the rivalry between the duelists... The Fates have chosen in advance the outcomes of this tournament. This is the event that will set off a chain reaction that will bring forth into light the seven Millennium Items... and the awakening of the pharaoh who will once again save this world from destruction."  
The car left the tunnel, now arriving in New York for the Intercontinental Duelist Tournament.  
  
Areku: ::wipes forehead:: Finally! It's finished!!! I am already working on the next chapter and such. Zia: Can't wait! Crochet (really ticked): An old geezer am I?! Areku: ACK!! ::runs for life:: Please review!!!! 


End file.
